Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime Series)
'Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Worlds United '''is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime series that involves the heroes of ''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''to band together as one force against many old foes and a dark shinobi cult betting on universal evolution caused after destruction. Plot Overview ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Episodes Fifteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War (which was in a different Naruto timeline because of an unknown time distortion that caused victory to the Allied Shinobi Forces), Naruto and all of his friends spend the rest of their lives in peace and harnomy, as well as building the shinobi world into a modern era. Throughout those months, the Shinobi world has quickly advanced into a technological revolution and several shinobi villages, like the Hidden Leaf Village, evolved into a city. Characters Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Characters '' Team Heroes *Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) **Kurama (Paul St. Peter) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Major Edward Elric (Vic Migonaga) *Alphonse Elric (Maxey Whitehead) *Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) *Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) *Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *Sai (Ben Diskin) *Thirteenth Squad Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) *Sixth Squad Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) *Tenth Squad 3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) *Fifth Squad Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Karen Strassman) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jad Saxton) *Winry Rockbell (Caitlin Glass) *Princess May Chang (Monica Rial) **Shao Mei (Tia Ballard) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Sixth Squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) *S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Travis Willingham) **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) Allied Forces (Core Members) *Ino-Shika-Cho **Shikamaru Nara (Tom Gibis) **Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) **Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru (Jaime Simone) *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) *Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) *Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) *Yasutora Sado (Jamieson Price) *Team Hitsugaya **Tenth Squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Staley) **Tenth Squad Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) **Eleventh Squad 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Vic Migonaga) **Eleventh Squad 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Brian Beacock) *Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Eric Vale) *Flame Dragon Slayer Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) *S-Class Mage/Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **White Dragon Slayer/Guild Master Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etherdige) **Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Agria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Prince Ling Yao (Todd Haberkorn) **Greed (Troy Baker) *Lan Fan (Trina Nishimura) *Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) *First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) *The Sand Siblings **Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) ***Shukaku (Kirk Thornton) **Temari (Tara Platt) **Kankuro (Doug Erholtz) *Killer Bee (Catero Colbert) **Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *Fourth Raikage: Ay (Beau Bilingslea) *Eleventh Squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Eleventh Squad Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi (Dina Sherman) *Second Squad Captain Soi Fon (Karen Strassman) *Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) *Kisuke Urahara (Doug Erholtz) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *3rd/6th Guild Master Makarov Dreyar (R. Bruce Elliott) *Major Alex Louis Armstrong (Christopher R. Sabat) *Izumi Curtis (Christine Auten) *Scar (J. Michael Tatum) *Zampano (Chris Rager) *Jerso (Andrew Love) *Van Hohenheim (John Swasey) Allied Forces (Other Members) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) **Neji Hyuga (Steve Staley) **Tenten (Danielle Judovits) **Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Yamato (Matthew Mercer) *Shizune (Megan Hollinshead) *Jiraiya (David Lodge) *Darui (Ogie Banks) *Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) *Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) *Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Steven Blum) *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) *Third Squad Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Ninth Squad Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi (Steve Staley) *Fifth Squad Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) **Hiyori Sarugaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Seventh Squad Captain Sajin Komamura (J.B. Blanc) *Cana Alberona (Damie Marchi) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (John Burgmeier) **Bickslow (Scott Freeman) **Evergreen (Caitlin Glass) *S-Class Mage/5th Guild Master Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) *Lyon Vastia (Jerry Jewell) *Sky God Slayer Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) *Ultear Milkovich (Lydia Mackay) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Fu (Kenny Green) *Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (Stephanie Young) *Darius (George Manley) *Heinkel (Bradley Campbell) Shinobi Union *Hidden Leaf Village **Team Ebisu ***Ebisu ***Konohamaru Sarutobi (Colleen Villard) *Hidden Sand Village **Baki *Hidden Cloud Village **Cee *Hidden Mist Village **Chojuro *Hidden Stone Village **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Land of Iron Celestial Spirits *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Libra *Pisces *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu (Richard Ecpar) *Hollow Ichigo (Johnny Yong Bosch) Supporting Characters *Future Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *Legion Platoon **Byro Gracy **Dan Heart **Sugarman **Jessie Hughes **Oliver **Coco *Nozomi Kujo *Pinko Rockbell *Selena *Yuzu Kurosaki (Janice Kawaye) Antagonists Ryuha Armament Alliance *Shin Uchiha (Travis Willingham) **Sho Uchiha (Matthew Mercer) *Garyo (Keith Silverstein) **Kahyo (Luci Christian) **Rahyo (Crispin Freeman) *Ryuzen (Roger Craig Smith) *Shuka (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Miwa (Stephanie Sheh) *Toza (Patrick Setiz) *Entherious **Jackal (David Vincent) **Keliah (Ali Hills) **Cyclonus **Aquos (Fred Tatascoire) **Gokenga (Kirk Thornton) Dark Alliance *The Akatsuki **Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) **Nagato (Vic Migonaga) **Konan (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) **Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Kirk Thornton) **Deidara (Roger Craig Smith) **Sasori (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Hidan (Chris Edgary) **Kakuzu (Fred Tatasciore) *Orochimaru (Steven Blum) **Kabuto Yakushi (Henry Dittman) *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya (Keith Silverstein) **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon & Ukon **Tayuya *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi (Steven Blum) ***Haku (Susan Dalian) **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo (Richard Ecpar) *Previous Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu (Wally Wingert) **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki (Jamieson Price) **The Third Raikage: Ay (Fred Tatasciore) **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa (Crispin Freeman) *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii (Wendee Lee) **Yagura (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Roushi (Sam Riegel) **Han (Patrick Setiz) **Utakata (Michael Sinteriklaas) **Fuu (Kari Whalgren) *White Army **Sosuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz) **Kaname Tosen (David Rasner) **The Espada ***Cero Espada Yammy Riyalgo (Paul St. Peter) ***Primera Espada Coyote Stark (Keith Silverstein) ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn (Michael McConnohie) ***Tecera Espada Tier Halibel (Laura Bailey-Willingham) ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer (Tony Oliver) ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (David Vincent) ***Septimo Espada Zommari Leroux (Neil Kaplan) ***Octavo Espada Szayelaporro Grantz (Ben Diskin) ***Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie (Keith Silverstein for Aaroniero's Top Skull, Wendee Lee for Aaroniero's for Bottom Skull, and Dave Mallow under Kaien Shiba) *Future Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) *Oración Seis **Midnight/Brain II (Micah Solusod) **Posion Dragon Slayer Cobra (Jarrod Greene) **Racer (Jeff Plunk) *Garou Knights **Kama (Wyn Delano) **Cosmos (Barbara Dunkelman) **Kamika (Morgan Garrett) **Uosuke (Sean Michael Teauge) **Neppa (Jason Kane) *The Homunculi **Pride (Brittney Karbowski) **Lust (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Envy (Wendy Powell) **Gluttony (Chris Cason) **Sloth (Patrick Sertiz) **Wrath (Ed Blaylock) *Major Solf J. Kimblee (Eric Vale) *Major Isaac McDougal Hell Legion *Mard Tartaros (Todd Haberkorn) *Eight Demons of the Underworld **Grift Hades (John Swasey) **Skyler Cerberus (Ian Ferguson) **Fiona Harpy (Nika Futterman) **Medeaus Gorgon (Ali Hills) **Tuka Hydra **Zomon Chimera **Ken Gryphon (Dave Wittenberg) **Gret Minotaur (Patrick Setiz) Other Villains *Leaf's Anbu **Shinga (Kyle Herbert) *Team Guren **Guren **Rinji **Gozu **Kigiri **Kiho **Nurari **Kumaru **Jenna *Holy Eclipse Knights **Jin Kazuki (Troy Baker) *Gaju Izuki *The Shadow Puppets Locations Hidden Leaf Village *Hidden Leaf Guild Hall Novels ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Novels Video Games Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Video Games Music Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Music Battles & Events Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Battles & Events Trivia * Refernces Site Navigation Category:Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Wikia